Tucson High
by Shkeva-Rockstar
Summary: Okay, Um. I couldn't find a Category for this story so i just picked a random one. This story is about a girl, and this girl happens to be the fate of a Vampire. But what happens when she falls in love with his Brother?


**A/N:Okay, this is my first story. And it maybe kinda sucky, but tell me what i need to fix about it. :)**

**And reviews would be nice :)**

* * *

"Kaylee! Settle down!" my mom hissed at me while I was jumping up and down in my seat. "Sorry." I whispered. I was just too excited. I was going to a big High school. It was pretty expensive too. I was moving back to my hometown of Tucson, Arizona after a year in Michigan. My two best friends , Skye and Eden, were the only friends I had kept in touch with. My only truthful friends. We we're juniors this year, and just turned 16. Eden has been to committed to Emery for 2 years now. I remember when he first asked her out. It was so Romantic! Skye has been chasing after this Alex guy. A very hot Senior. He was best friends with Emery, who was also a Senior. We were only a few minutes away from the house and I couldn't help but started bouncing up and down again. My mother just sighed and keep her eyes on the road. My dad was driving the moving truck with all our stuff in it. I looked outside the window as soon as we were in Tucson city limits. Everything looked so familiar now. The Starbucks was right next to the Laundry mat as I remembered. And then came the huge mall. I knew where every single store was, even at its size. 3 floors of stores. Pretty amazing right? I looked in amazement out of the window, like I first did when I came here for the first time when I was 3. We pulled into the suburbs and into a fancy, but smallish house. It had only three bedrooms, but that's only because its just me, my mom, my dad, and my two huskies, Donna and Cherry. They were sisters. First thing I did when the car stop in the driveway was zoom into the house and find the biggest room besides the master bedroom. The Walls were a shiny silverish color. I liked it. A few minutes later, my dad arrived in front of the house with the moving truck. I unpacked all of my stuff and sat the boxes in my room. I decided to unpack all of my boxes tomorrow. It had been a long day. I plugged in my stereo when my dad came in the room with my bed. At least I would have a bed tonight. "How do you like the new house?" my dad asked as he sat my bed down and put the mattress on it. " I love it. And I didn't know it had a pool." I said still playing with the wires to my stereo. "Are you okay for tonight? Are you hungry?" he sounded a bit anxious. "Nah I'm good. I'm too tired to eat, I think I'll just go to bed." I yawned. "Okay, night honey." he said slowly as he shut the door. I flipped on my stereo and popped in my favorite mixed CD. I put my bright blue sheets on my bed and unpacked my striped comforter. I heard scratching at the door. I knew it had to be Cherry since she had to sleep with me every night. I opened the door and she ran and jumped onto my bed. I laid down in my bed, listening to my favorite songs play. My eyelids became very heavy and my vision became blurry. The music slowly faded out and I drifted into a deep sleep.

I awoke the next morning, under the comforter. Which I don't remember sleeping under. My mom probably came and checked on me. The sun cast a blue tint in my room. Then I realized my curtains were up. I grabbed something to eat out of the fridge and walked back to my room slowly and started unpacking everything. It only took me and hour to unpack everything, but I was still bored. My phone started vibrating, Eden was calling me. I excitedly picked up and hopped onto my bed. "Hey!" I answered. "What's up?" she said casually. "I'm at the new house!" I replied. "Really? Can me and Skye come over? We need to see you." she said happily. I could heard Skye shrieking in happiness in the background. "Sure. Then maybe we could drive down to the mall." I suggested. "Okay. We'll be there in a few minutes." she said. "Oh! And bring your bathing suit. Huge pool" I nagged. "Okay, Kaylee." she laughed. "Bye hun, seen you in a few. " I said just before I hung up. My room looked good. Cherry was sitting on the rug next to the door, impatiently. I took her out to the backyard. My parents had worked hard last night. It already looked like house. All we really needed now was food. I sat impatiently on the couch, waiting for the arrival of my friends. School started tomorrow. I was excited. School had actually started 2 weeks ago here, but we were still on summer vacation in Michigan. Finally, the doorbell rang. Eden and Skye were waiting at the door when I opened it. I had forgotten how pretty they were. I felt a bit jealous, but then I didn't feel the need to anymore. "Ready to go?" Eden asked, breaking the silence. "Yeah. Let's go." I smiled as I walked out of the door. I spotted a silver hard top convertible in my driveway. My jaw suddenly dropped. Eden laughed. "I had the same reaction too." Skye giggled. Emery was in the passenger seat. "Hey Emery." I smiled. "Hey Kaylee, long time, no see." he smiled, showing his white pearly teeth. "Well, here I am." I replied. He smirked and let me into the backseat. It was an awkward ride to the mall, but once we got there, we felt completely comfortable. We shopped at our favorite stores, and told our opinions about each others outfits. We stopped buy the food court and ate before we left. They dropped me off and my new house and Skye gave me a hug before I left the car. I was getting a little curious about Eden, she was being distant.

I carried my bags inside and ran to my room. I threw all the bags in my closet and sat on my bed. I was so excited about tomorrow. I finally get to go the high school I've always wanted to go to. Tucson High. Skye bragged about it all the time while I was in Michigan. She even said the guys were totally hot. But I don't think Alex counts for all the guys. He was hot, but I've never seen him in real life. I dug through my new pile of clothes for something to wear tomorrow. I couldn't decide! It was all too cute. I just settled for Skinny jeans, a denim jacket and a black undershirt. I tried every single hair style for my black hair that went to the middle of my back. I had side-swipe bangs and layers. My green eyes stood out a lot, making people stare a me a lot. I don't really like that much attention, only a minimum amount was good. I let Cherry and Donna in around 9pm and took a shower. I dressed in my pj's and climbed into bed. I had set my alarm for 7am. I fell asleep before I knew it. I was thrown into my crazy dreams.

* * *

A/N:That was the first chappy xD Reviews! i need reviews :)

P.s: I got this idea from a dream i had.

:)


End file.
